


the blanketing cold

by emmamere



Series: a gathering of abnormalities (hxh) [7]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Character Death, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Its togashi's fault, M/M, not mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmamere/pseuds/emmamere
Summary: The world, sans Killua.





	the blanketing cold

The sky was shrouded by an ominous white, bitter flakes of it falling to the earth below. Kurapika let his phone hit the pavement as he ran under the storm.

Places and scenarios flitted through his mind, and in his desperate stupor, he chose the closest.

"Gon!"

But would the boy answer him?

"GON!"

Kurapika sprinted to the center of town, a quaint, lightly wooded park. He allowed his eyes to redden, and through them, see the drowned speck of green.

Gon sat, back to the dead trunk of a tree, with his head hung low and his arms limp at his sides. Kurapika patted the snow from his hair and took one of his upturned hands in his own.

Without letting the other consider it, Kurapika brought him back into the warmth.

-

"Gon, you are light."

-

Gon woke to a lonely bed. 

Beyond it, he registered the adults quietly arguing. He faintly recalled the touch of one.

A silence soon ensued, and Kurapika the avenger opened the door. There was a smile on his lips, but weight on his shoulders, and a crimson tinge to his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" 

Gon saw it. He saw the cracks in the ceiling. He saw the whispers of hate creeping up the walls. He saw how the room's soft glow sank into the bowels of his own profound loneliness.

Gon the hero saw it more clearly than he ever had.

"Fine."

The savior Leorio came in after him, bearing the slightest of frowns and his trademark suitcase.

"Gon...what happened out there?"

Leorio and Kurapika. They were there, and they were as real as anything could be, but they would never be enough.

He smiles in the day and runs in the night.

-

"Sometimes you shine so brightly, I must look away."

-

The air is rich and welcoming. The pull on his wrist, warm.

They bound through the bright shrubs and undergrowth. Gon jumps over a fallen tree and Killua, behind him, follows; a laugh, for no particular reason, bubbles in his chest and overflows into the world.

He pricks his bare skin against a thorn and relishes the feeling, the subtle pain so real and substantial that it has Gon immersed even more in the moment.

The forest breaks to reveal a drop and the splendor of open air. The hunters leap over the void below with all the grace of a soaring eagle.

For a split second, the light of the dying sun bathes them in an ethereal glow. Gon looks, and Killua the friend seems angelic.

They hit the ground running, the iridescent water of a stream rising to greet them. 

Somewhere between flying through flaxen herds of wheat and gazing into a sky of stars, Killua's hand finds his. Gon doesn't let go.

They don't need a tent, or a house, or adults. All that Gon and Killua need is the home in one another.

-

"But even so, is it still okay for me to stay by your side?"

-

Gon loves Alluka like a brother loves a sister. Killua loves her the same, but even more.

Is that why they fight so fiercely when her sweet blue twinkle fades?

Killua, the eternal friend, is reminded again and again of his futility. He faces it and overcomes it, but the bottomless black and divine hate of his brother is one obstacle he cannot overcome.

Gon the hero is confronted, for the first time, with his own futility as the life leaks from his love. 

He had kissed Killua against the tree of a merry park. The other's lips tasted like sugar, strength, and chocolate - so very Killua-like. 

Blood gushes from those same lips like a hellish river. Killua's heart has cut itself to ribbons and barely flutters in his chest. 

He coughs, choking on his own red, and locates the horrified face of Gon with pallid fingertips.

"I'm glad...it wasn't you..."

And he is gone.

-

"..."

-

Gon had felt vague loneliness, before. But nothing as poignant as this. 

Now that he had experienced Killua, he didn't think he could do without.

Kurapika and Leorio...they were there. But they didn't matter, not when there was his friend's scarlet on his hands, and none but dead, dull blue before his eyes.

He looks to the curtain of white above, shifting and distorting. It bites at his body in a numb sort of way - in a way that almost wasn't real.

The hero Gon feels the snow and lets it take him.


End file.
